La révolution de Rainbow Dash
by Altaryas
Summary: Une histoire inspirée directement de la chanson "J'ai le droit aussi" de Calogero.


MLP – One Shot : La révolution de Rainbow Dash.

« - Alors ma fille ? Comment c'est passée ta journée de cours aujourd'hui ? Demanda le père, souriant.

\- Comme tous les jours père, parfait. Répondis-je machinalement.

\- Cela tombe bien, j'ai trouvé quelques pégases prétendant pour ta main. Sourit-il.

\- Génial, merci. Dis-je ironiquement.

\- Tu pourrais te montrer un peu plus en joie... se vexa-t-il.

\- Désolée Père, mais je ne veux pas me marier. M'en allais-je.

\- Tu te marieras et tu auras une descendance, comme tous le monde fille ! »

« Que dira mon père... » _Je ne veux pas être mariée, je ne veux pas être marié à un Pégase, à un homme imposé, je veux être mariée à la personne que j'aime, même si elle n'est pas de mon rang sociale et de mon propre sexe... Que dira mon père en l'apprenant... Il sera sûrement déçu, effrayé, il me croira malade, il dira que ce n'est pas propre il me reniera._ J'entre dans ma chambre et m'assois à mon bureau avant de sortir mon carnet d'écriture, enfin mon journal intime. Je l'ouvre et me mis à écrire tout ce dont je veux. _Je veux vivre heureuse, amoureuse, je veux pouvoir être avec elle, l'aimer elle, mais c'est impossible. Ô cher journal, j'en ai marre de faire semblant, marre de faire la fille modèle, celle à qui on attends de tous, je veux être libre de mes sentiments, pouvoir le crier sur tous les toits mais... Je suis une Pégase et nous avons l'interdiction de nous mélangés aux autres. Ironiquement mes cheveux bleus de naissance que je détenait de ma mère se sont peu à peu colorier en des cheveux arc-en-ciel, n'est-ce pas les couleurs du drapeau de la très célèbre « Gay-Pride » ? Ô journal, garde mon secret le plus précieux, elle ne sera jamais mienne, elle est déjà avec un bel homme de son espèce._ Je soupire. _Que dois-je faire, elle m'obsède, je voudrais tellement... être à sa place à lui..._ Je ferme alors mon carnet et le range en prenant le soin de le verrouiller avec un sortilège que m'avait appris une amie Licorne. La soirée fut banale, je fais mes devoirs, prend ma douche, vais manger avec ma famille... Enfin pas si banale que ça...

« - Maman, pourquoi est-ce qu'il y a plus de couvert qu'à l'accoutume ? Demandais-je.

\- Car ton petit frère a invités son amie et sa copine à nous rejoindre ma fille. Sourit-elle.

\- Blue ? Qui a-t-il invité ?

\- Caramel et a copine... réfléchis-t-elle. Comment s'appelle-t-elle déjà ?

\- Apple Jack... soufflais-je tristement.

\- Ah oui, la petite Apple Jack, ces deux Terrestres forment un couple idéal, je prie pour leur bonheur. S'en alla-t-elle heureuse.

\- Oui... moi aussi... »

Je mens, je mens comme d'habitude, mais que dirait ma mère si elle aussi l'apprenait ? Elle qui m'aime tant, en apprenant mon homosexualité et mon amour pour une de la _**race inférieur**_ , « m'aimera-t-elle toujours autant ? » Je soupire et me tourne pour m'en aller, mais je croise alors une paire de yeux dont je ne peux m'en détachée. Ces yeux joyeux me sourient et la voix s'en émanant me fit perdre le peu de fil de raison qui me rester. Ce fut mon frère qui me ramena à la réalité en lançant, à son habitude, un des jeux de mots que sont amis le pégase dorée lui avait appris. Je salut la jeune femme blonde qui hante tant mon esprit et l'a regarde s'installer à table et d'embrasser furtivement son petit-ami. Mon cœur se serre mais je me fais violence pour éviter de m'embarquer dans une forte jalousie dépressive. Je prétends alors d'avoir oubliée de fermer mon coffre et monte dans ma chambre, se faire violence est une chose, retenir ses larmes en est une autre. Je finis par redescendre dans la salle de séjour, les yeux secs quoi que légèrement rouges. Je m'assois à table, à côté de mon frère, juste en face... d' _ **elle**_. Tout le long du repas je les regardais du coin de l'œil, m'imaginant à plusieurs reprises mon corps à la place de celui de Caramel, je me voyais embrassant à sa place la jolie Apple Jack, être fière de discuter de ma vie à ces adultes, fière de m'affirmer et surtout je nous voyais être félicitées. « Un Homme est un Homme, peut importe où va son cœur » qu'elle phrase très utopique, jamais nous ne seront considérés comme égaux, les Pégases, Licornes et Terrestres ne sont pas égaux entre eux, et nous, les homosexuels, nous nous terrons dans la peur, l'appréhension, nous préférons nous voilé la face et nous faire violence, jamais nous ne seront acceptés comme eux, les hétéros. _Est-ce que la pilule serait mieux passée si Apple Jack avait été une pégase ? Est-ce que si mes parents n'avaient pas choisit un sexe féminin ça aurait passé ?_ La nuit fut l'une des plus longues pour moi, mes parents avaient laissé Caramel et la douce Apple Jack dormir ensemble dans la chambre voisine, qui n'étais pas silencieuse. _J'ai toujours été différente des autres pégases, est-ce à cause de ma double sexualité de naissance ?_ Je n'en ai aucune idée, mais mon ouïe a toujours été plus développé qu'à la normale et je pouvais très nettement entendre que mes voisins n'étaient pas silencieux quand bien même ils étouffaient leurs gémissements. Les lendemains se succèdent, alors que je sors de l'école avec mon vélo pour rentrer chez moi j'entends au loin la conversation d'Apple Jack avec ses amies, elle était enceinte et ils comptaient le garder. Cela nous détruisis, moi et mes rêves, mes espoirs, cette réalité qui se placarde sur mon cœur comme une déchirure maladive... Au coin d'une rue je fis la rencontre d'une bien étrange Licorne, une jeune femme aux cheveux de geai aux sombres reflets bleu marine, possédant des saphirs à la place des yeux et le plus surprenant la marque royale des Pégase. Ensemble nous nous sommes découvert des points communs, elle est folle amoureuse d'un Pégase qui ne l'a regarde jamais, elle n'en a jamais parlé à personne, elle a peur, elle se tapit dans l'ombre, j'appris à ce moment-là qu'il s'agissait du célèbre Pégase mannequin nommé Adrien, c'est l'ami de mon frère qui affectionne les jeux de mots sur les chats. Je finis par aider ma nouvelle amie à l'aider à l'approcher et ils ont fait connaissance, des semaines plus tard un scandale frappa la presse, une princesse avait été découvert, il s'agissait d'elle, de Marinette. Son père était un Pégase s'étant coupés les ailes pour devenir en partie Terrestre et se marier avec la Licorne à moitié asiatique. Personne n'était au courant de son identité, sa marque royale étant toujours bien cachés par sa tenue de boulanger ou d'une masse de fond de teint. Le secret avait été révélé lorsque des ailes avaient commencés à pousser subitement dans le dos de leur fille. Cela m'a fait l'effet d'un électrochoc, il avait eu le courage de sacrifier ses ailes, sa famille pour pouvoir vivre avec une _**race inférieure**_. « J'ai le droit aussi, j'ai le droit de vivre heureuse » _Oui..._ « J'ai le droit aussi, j'ai le droit d'être amoureuse » _C'est vrai..._ « J'ai le droit aussi, le droit d'être avec elle » _Si personne ne le fait, alors jamais personne ne le fera._ Le lendemain à l'école j'étais décidée à faire changer les choses, après m'être perchée en haut d'un haut-parleur, micro en main je me mis à canter des paroles réelles. « Je ne suis pas mieux qu'un autre, je ne suis pas pire non plus » _je suis Rainbow Dash, et dès aujourd'hui, la révolution commence, les Pégases seront détachés de leurs lois et de leurs obligations, nous seront peu à peu égaux, et nous n'auront plus à nous cacher, à avoir peur._ « Que dire à ces gens ? Que me trouvent trop différente » _la différence est ce qui nous unis, ce qui fait notre force, notre courage, notre symbole unique de Liberté, Égalité et Fraternité !_ « J'ai le droit de vivre heureuse » _nous avons tous le droit, à nous maintenant de maintenir ces pensées, nous sommes tous humains, peut importe nos différence, peut importe notre cœur, nous sommes un._


End file.
